No pasa nada
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Aunque sentía como cada una de las sílabas del "Fujiwara-san" que acababa de pronunciar se clavaban en su pecho, seguía sonriendo, porque en verdad, no pasaba nada.


**Título: **No pasa nada  
**Tema: **#003 - Patines Rotos  
**Nota: **Con mi primera aporte a este fandom, he terminado mi tabla en fandominsano.

_**Disclaimer:** Code:Breaker no me pertenece._

* * *

Le había costado acostumbrarse a la rutina en la mansión Shibuya, no necesariamente porque levantarse temprano no fuese su fuerte, el problema radicaba básicamente, en el hecho de que no solía tener _tanta_ compañía cada mañana: En el pasado, se levantaba _sólo_, rodeado de nada más que silencio, preparaba y tomaba su desayuno _sólo_ y luego hacía lo que tuviese que hacer en el día _sólo_. Sin embargo, ahora se levantaba, (horriblemente temprano), escuchando a Yuuki silbar en su habitación y algunas voces en el piso de abajo; el desayuno lo preparaba Prince y luego comían. _Comían_, en plural. Y aunque no eran más de siete personas, hacían el ruido de todo un ejército. Hablaban, comían, a veces discutían por sandeces y luego reían, al menos la mayoría de ellos lo hacían.

Era una rutina a la que cada uno se había ido adaptado poco a poco, y después de algún tiempo, Toki podía decir que al menos una parte del se había acostumbrado y lo disfrutaba. Eventualmente acabaría, eso era lo más seguro, pero mientras eso sucedía, él podía admitir que había sido bueno y que incluso había llegado a pensar en ese pequeño grupo de personas como su familia. O al menos algo parecido a una familia, algo así como hermanos.

Le hubiera gustado, claro, que su hermana pudiese estar allí con ellos. Todos los días, levantándose con ellos, desayunando con ellos, viviendo con ellos. Ésa era una clase de vida que la haría feliz. A pesar de que la niña los visitaba de vez en cuando, en el fondo, Toki deseaba que fuese un poco más, Sólo un poco más. Disfrutaba de su compañía más que la de cualquier otra persona; su aspecto y personalidad inocentes le recordaban esos días pasados en los que podían pasarse días enteros en cualquier tonto juego y aún así querer seguir jugando toda la noche. Cuando la veía sonreír, él también sonreía, melancólico. Al verlo, ella se le acercaba, con una expresión preocupada, casi, casi como si pudiese ver lo que estaba pasando por su mente, preguntándole si le pasaba algo. Toki volvía a sonreír, esta vez con un poco más de convicción:

— No pasa nada, Fujiwara-san—, y aunque sentía como cada una de las sílabas del "Fujiwara-san" que acababa de pronunciar se clavaban en su pecho, seguía sonriendo, porque en verdad, no pasaba nada. Y ella era feliz y todo estaba bien así. Ella lo miraba por unos segundos, luego le daba una palmadita en el brazo, diciéndole cuanto le alegraba que él estuviese bien.

A veces, creía perder su impulso. Sentía como si estuviese avanzando a gran velocidad y se detuviera abruptamente. Lo peor era el golpe y levantarse para seguir avanzando, en varias oportunidades quiso simplemente quedarse allí y acabar con todo. Entonces, pensaba en ella y volvía a sentir algo cercano a la fuerza suficiente para poder avanzar. Y eso, siempre lo había hecho sólo, completamente sólo.

Volvería a perder el impulso, seguro. Caería un millón de veces y un millón de veces se volvería a levantar. Volvería a pensar en ella y en el hecho de que ella era feliz, y si ella era feliz, él también. Se levantaría y seguiría. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los días pasados, cuando no sabía ni entendía nada de rarezas, ni "ángeles"; ahora no estaba sólo. A ella le podía decir que no pasaba nada y eso estaría bien, pero a ellos no tenía necesidad de decirles nada, ellos entendían. Porque de un modo u otro, todos entendían el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, ésa era una de las ventajas de la rutina en la mansión Shibuya: La muda comprensión.

Probablemente también era la _única_ ventaja en la que Toki podía pensar, después de todo, las paredes seguían siendo demasiado delgadas y era poco fácil tener una buena noche con Yuuki hablando dormido a un lado y Sakura y Ogami discutiendo al otro.

* * *

Un feliz 2013 para todos y todas!


End file.
